Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of display systems such as, but not limited to, aircraft display systems.
Description of the Related Art
Two vision systems employed commonly in the aviation industry are the synthetic vision system (“SVS”) and the enhanced vision system (“EVS”). The SVS typically employs a terrain and/or obstacle database to create a three-dimensional perspective of the scene in front of the aircraft on a two-dimensional display unit, whereas the EVS typically employs image sensor(s) to acquire real-world image data representative of an image that may be presented on the screen of one or more display units. Each vision system has its advantages and its disadvantages. One of the advantages of the SVS is that the image is not affected by meteorological conditions; however, one of its disadvantages is its inability to display actual terrain/object located in a scene in front of the aircraft.
There are systems which simultaneously combine SVS image data with EVS image data. One such system has been disclosed by Wenger et al in U.S. Pat. No. 7,605,719 entitled “System and Methods for Displaying a Partial Images and Non-Overlapping, Shared-Screen Partial Images Acquired from Vision Systems,” wherein a visual spectrum camera system may be used to determine the employment of an EVS image data set and an SVS image data set to form a combined image data set.
To enhance a pilot's situational awareness, image data of a scene located outside the aircraft acquired by the EVS may be overlaid, blended, or fused with image data of the scene generated by the SVS. For various reasons, common terrain and/or objects located in the scene and depicted in the two images of two image data sets may be misaligned.